The Mark of Athena
by DanJT
Summary: This is my idea of what will happen in the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena. I don't own HoO or PjO
1. Arrive of the Greeks

Percy

THUD! Percy was so nervous he couldn't help but jump when the ship landed. He couldn't help but think the Romans were as well.

"Wow." He heard Frank whisper. In the forum was the Argo II. Or at least that's what the Leo kid had called it when they had been sent the video message. But just looking at it took Percy's breath away. The ship had a rotating ballista, mounted crossbows, celestial bronze plating, and much more. But at the moment he only cared about who was about to come out of the ship.

Then as if listening to Percy's will, a giant door in the middle of the ship opened and hit the ground, like a ramp. Then Percy watched as four people walked out of the ship. One boy had short-cropped blonde hair, and judging by Reyna's intake of breath and Hazel's smile, he guessed that was Jason. The girl next to him was a very pretty brunette with a bronze knife at her side. Behind her, the boy he had seen in the video message, the Latino Santa elf, Leo. But at the moment the only person Percy cared about was the one walking behind them all, the beautiful blonde with her silver owl earrings, orange camp T-shirt, and sparkling gray eyes. Percy had to use all of his willpower not to run to Annabeth at that very moment, but after not seeing her in eight months, it didn't hold out very long.

"Percy!" Hazel yelled after him.

"Wait up!" Frank added.

Percy did manage to restrain himself to a speed walk, with Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Octavian, and a few other curious Romans in his wake. However Annabeth, seemed to be doing the same thing. She had jumped off the ramp and had the three others trailing behind her. But before Percy could say anything she had slammed into him and was hugging him so fiercely he thought his ribs might crack, but he was doing the same thing. Then she suddenly pulled back and kissed him, and he was kissing her too. But after only a few seconds she pulled back.

"You remember?" Annabeth whispered.

"Of course I do." Percy whispered back," You were the only-"

They heard a slight cough behind them, Percy turned to see Octavian standing there with disapproving frown on his face.

"Right." Said Annabeth.

They both looked up and saw that the three from camp half-blood were meeting with Reyna, Hazel, Frank, and Octavian. Percy remembered what he had thought earlier about this could be the best day of his life, so far he was off to a good start.


	2. New Friends, Old Rivals

Percy

Percy's smile faded quickly. Octavian's smug expression immediately told Percy that he looked like a hopeless romantic. Annabeth seemed to see this as well because she loosened her grip on his hand, but didn't let go.

"Well," Jason started, then cleared his throat before continuing, " You must be Percy." He said with a hand motion, "I've heard a lot about you at Camp Half-Blood."

"Same." Percy replied, he was well aware of the Romans trying to listen in, apparently Reyna was aware too because she turned around and said in a loud voice,

"Romans, do not worry of the Greeks, they mean us no harm, return to your daily chores. I will tell you everything at dinner tonight." There was a lot of mumbling but eventually everyone trotted off.

"Well this is Annabeth, Leo and Piper." Jason said motioning to the Latino Santa elf, then to the pretty brunette, he seemed to blush a little when he said Pipers name. Reyna bristled next to him before introducing herself, Frank, Hazel, and Octavian to them.

"Well it's nice to have you back Jason," Reyna said very formally. Percy got the feeling that wasn't all she wanted to say but he didn't comment.

" It's great to be back. Eight months has been longer than I we expected but there were a few mishaps building the ship. But either way I guess Percy has told you what happened," Jason said.

"He has told us the prophecy of seven is coming to pass." Octavian said, " He has also become praetor, succeeded in a quest, and defeated the giant commanding Gaea's forces. He might be the new and improved Jason Grace." Octavian finished distastefully.

Percy saw that this seemed to infuriate Jason a little so he stepped in, " I have done that, but not without Hazel and Frank's help. Besides Jason and I were sent to the camps to ally with our 'enemies'. I haven't become a 'improved' form of Jason."

" Stop." The girl named Piper said to Octavian. For some reason, he did. Leo and Jason grinned like they were sharing a private joke but Percy was completely confused at what had just happened.

"Charmspeak," Annabeth whispered in his ear.

"What?"

"I'll explain later." Annabeth said.

"Well I should fix up a few loose ends on the ship." Leo said. But the ship looked so perfectly designed, Percy was sure he was just doing this to end the conversation.

"Right. I should get back to my duties. And Frank and Hazel to prepare for the quest." Reyna added. " Percy don't waste to much time, I will need to talk to you later. We will all finish this conversation after dinner. War council adjourned"


	3. Recount Quest for Death

Hey guy's, sorry if last chapter wasn't my best writing, I just couldn't get it all-straight in my mind. But I'm sure this chapter is better. Also please give me some suggestion for the next characters Point of View. I am going to do one more chapter with Annabeth but I need some ideas. Please review and subscribe!

Annabeth

For one of the few times in her life Annabeth was at a loss for words. She had flown all the way across the country to her boyfriend who she hadn't seen for eight months. And if everything the Octavian boy said was true then Percy had become a praetor, which she knew was a leader of the Romans. He may not have been born Roman, she thought, but power followed him like one.

"Wait here." Percy said when they reached a set of barracks. Five minutes later he had changed out of his toga into a purple shirt, jeans, and his Camp Half-Blood necklace. Annabeth had hardly said a word since they had been reunited. She hadn't known what to say. She knew it was stupid. Not wanting to sound too casual, or too formal. But after him being stolen away from her for eight months, their relationship just felt fragile. Like she could lose him again in the blink of an eye. Percy however had no problem recounting his training with Lupa, to the journey to Camp Jupiter, but when he got to the part about crossing the Little Tiber, she gasped.

"You lost the mark of Achilles?"

"It was the only way I could get across the river." He replied.

"But Percy," Annabeth protested, "You almost killed yourself to get it, and it just….went away?"

"Yeah…but I did it for you." Percy mumbled

"What?"

"Oh, uh, nothing."

"No Seaweed Brain, it's not nothing, now tell me."

"No really its-"

"Percy Jackson. I have worried about you night and day for the past EIGHT MONTHS. I want to know what you just said NOW."

"Alright." Percy surrendered, " Annabeth….You were the only thing I could remember about my past."

" I know. Percy, that's sweet but you've already said that-"

" I know but when I ferried Juno across, she told me I would lose the mark, but it's just I went across because I knew that would be the only way to get to you. To ever see you again." Percy said quietly. Annabeth kissed him, then wrapped her arms around the son of Poseidon.

"I missed you Seaweed Brain."

"I missed you too Wise Girl." They stood there like that for a while, their arms around each other. After a while the girl named Hazel walked up to them with Frank at her side. 

"Hey Percy, hello Annabeth." Hazel said.

"Hey Hazel, Frank." Percy replied, "Annabeth these are the people who went on the quest with me."

"You went on a quest?" Annabeth asked.

"Sorry, I hadn't gotten to that part yet." Percy winced. " But yeah after Mars came to the camp…" He recounted their adventure from the war games, to the senate meeting, to their visit with Iris. Frank and Hazel added their pieces too, but they mostly let Percy talk. They told her of the parts Percy didn't seem too keen to talk about. Like how he had drank the gorgon's blood.

" You gambled your life with Gaea's servant?" Annabeth shook her head in disbelief. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"Well yeah." Percy said, " We couldn't leave Ella behind." He plowed on through the story. They had visited the Amazons headquarters (which conveniently, the queen was from Circe's and wanted to kill Percy) from which they had escaped by Hazel controlling gems and freeing Arion, the fastest horse in the world. On Arion they had ridden all the way to Northern Canada, near Frank's family mansion. There Frank had learned to use his 'family gift' which he said he would tell her about later in their recounting. Frank's house had been surrounded by 'Canadians' as Percy had called them. They had escaped by driving a Cadillac to an private airfield, then flying to Alaska, the land beyond the gods. Annabeth couldn't believe how Percy had distracted the Roman army while Frank freed Thanatos by means he wouldn't tell her. Eventually Frank had used his gift to save Hazel from being killed by Alcyoneus.

"You can change shape?" Annabeth had almost yelled, "That's just…That's"

"Unfair," Percy said with a scowl on his face, "Poseidon blessed his family with that ability."

"WHAT?" Frank laughed, "We've said this before, you can blow up glaciers, and breathe underwater, and make personal hurricanes, but its not fair that _I_ can change shape." Frank shook his head.

"I know," Percy said, "But still…"

" So what happened next?" Annabeth asked. All three of them quickly finished their adventure of how they had ridden Arion back to Camp Jupiter with the giants army's imperial gold and legion standard, defeated the army, and Percy had killed the giant with the help of Terminus, the Roman border god. That night at the Feast of Fortuna Percy had been chosen as praetor after being hoisted on a shield after he had killed the giant Polybotes.

"Wow," Annabeth muttered, " You still manage to attract the most dangerous things around." Hazel and Frank laughed.

"Well Frank and I have to get going." Hazel said, " But it was great to meet you Annabeth."

"Likewise." Annabeth said. She waited until they had walked off before she said, "Seaweed Brain, will you ever go a month without having a few hundred close calls to death?"

" I try." Percy responded, " I only have an hour before I have to meet with Reyna." He said, " Why don't I give you a tour of New Rome."

"What?"

Percy grinned and she took his hand.


	4. Percy&Annabeth Reunion

**Hey guys, thanks for all the great reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and subscribe(also any ideas for whose point of view I should use as the third would be appreciated)!**

Annabeth

Annabeth's first thought when she saw New Rome, amazing. There were cafés, houses, and small shops lined down the street. But that wasn't what surprised her the most. Their were older demigods and legacies (as Percy called them, which were demigods descended from demigods) walking down the street without a care in the world, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the giants were rising and that monsters could come back to life easily. Some of the demigods weren't alone either, they had kids. Some of them were no older than a year, some were adolescent teenagers. Annabeth knew that some demigods made it to adulthood, but she hadn't even thought about so many living together, it was almost…. normal. She watched Percy as he gazed at a couple in their late twenties,sitting at a café, holding hands while they watched their child run across the forum. Annabeth wondered if he was thinking along the same lines as her. She watched the child running along, the joy on his face. Annabeth couldn't help but thinking, if we survive the next few months, could that be us in a few years?

"Uh, yeah," Percy said awkwardly," Those are the Roman temples to the gods..." And he continued their tour. About five minutes later Percy took her to the same café they had seen earlier and bought her a cherry muffin and a coffee. While she sipped the coffee she thought about the Romans that had met them coming from the Argo II. She thought about the way that Reyna girl had stared at Jason when he wasn't looking. Annabeth shared his observation with Percy." Haha yeah she seems kind of, uh, interested in him."

"Well then Piper has competition."

"What?" Percy said bewildered. Annabeth smiled while she told him what had happened the past eight months of her life. From when they had found Jason in the Grand Canyon to when Leo and Piper on a quest to free Hera to when they had set sail for Camp Jupiter. She then explained all of their personal relations

"Looks like Jason is gonna have a cat fight over him." Percy said laughing at his own joke. " Between Piper and Reyna."

"Seaweed Brain, that's not good. It could divide us even more and if we are going to succeed on this quest to beat Gaea, we need to cooperate."

"I suppose," He said, " So what is Jason like? Juno said him and I are supposed to lead the seven."

"Well actually," Annabeth started, " He's a lot like you, Percy. He's brave, a great fighter, and powerful. But I think he's more experienced than you since he's trained since he was little. But comparing fighting styles, I think you have the edge." Percy grinned.

"Thanks for the support, but..." Percy reached across the table and took her hand," Jason doesn't have you." Annabeth blushed slightly.

"Seaweed Brain," She said grasping his hand. She looked in his sea green eyes and despite all the danger to come, her worries dissolved. They sat like that for a while before Percy said.

"It's about time to meet with Reyna, why don't I show you the praetor tent."

"Ok Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said slowly, a smile spreading gradually across her face. " Show me your power as a Roman leader."


	5. New Sword

Hey guys I hope you like this chapter, I spent a long time on it. Please review and subscribe!

Jason

Jason needed a sword. He felt almost naked without one. For some weird reason, since he had gotten back to Camp Jupiter seeing all his old friends fully armed for battle made him long for his sword, which had broken eight months ago. When he had gotten back to Camp Half-Blood he had refused to take up a weapon not made of imperial gold. He knew it was stupid but some part of him felt like it needed a weapon of Rome. So as soon as Jason seen all of his friends that he had been separated from, he headed for the armory. While he looked through the inventory he thought about the brief meeting of Romans and Greeks. Both had seemed slightly wary of each other. Jason had suspected Reyna would try to keep the meeting short and wait for when they all met in the praetor tent.

"Sword or javelin?" a familiar voice asked. Jason whirled around to see Reyna leaning against the doorframe.

" What?"

"Your old sword," Reyna said, " I remember it was a coin, heads was a gladius, tails, a javelin."

"Oh, right." Jason replied, "Well I was sort of hoping we still had another like it in here." Reyna laughed.

"Well since we're out of stock on our morphing swords,let's try to find you another weapon." Jason noticed that Reyna was a bit restrained to him, but less so than she had been at the arrival of him and his Greek allies. He wondered if she suspected anything between him and Piper,but the thought made him blush though, so he pushed it out of his Reyna searched through the rows of deadly sharp pieces of metal, he asked himself the same question he had been asking himself for many months, who did he like more? " Let's see how this works for you." Reyna said handing him a sword as long as arm. Over the next half hour they exchanged small talk. Jason felt like he tried half the inventory of the armory (which had a greater amount of weapons than when he had left, due to Percy Jackson, his old friend Hazel, and some newcomer named Frank completing a quest to Alaska and bringing back a giant amount of imperial gold) but they found no fit like his old sword.

" And this is the armory." someone said, "Oh." Jason and Reyna turned around to see Percy, Frank, and Hazel apparently giving Annabeth, Leo, and Piper a tour.

"We were trying to find a new sword for me," Jason said bluntly.

"You mean, you don't have a weapon?" asked Hazel, "But your coin...it turned into a sword..."

"That blew up when I faced one of the giant. The anti-Minerva, er, Athena."

"It blew up?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Yeah some of the giants are pretty heavy." Jason replied half laughing.

"Why don't you just get another sword like your old one Jason, a coin-" Piper started.

"Because we don't have a lot of those just laying around, Piper, the one Jason had was quiet rare." Reyna said cooly.

"Well-" Piper started in an equally cool tone,but Percy seemed to see where things were headed and quickly took control.

"Well Jason we came back with a chariot of imperial gold yesterday and it hasn't been completely unloaded yet, let's try and find you a weapon in there." Percy said quickly.

"Right well I have important praetor duties to attend to." Reyna said.

"I'm sure you do." Piper said. Reyna glared at her then stalked off. The seven of them then sort of lumbered as a group toward the gold chariot outside the armory. Jason's heart felt like lead. He had foolishly hoped that Reyna and Piper would become great friends or something because the problem was he liked each of them a lot. His train of thought was diverted when he saw Hazel staring at Leo. He had noticed it when they got off the Argo II but he hadn't paid it much attention, luckily or unluckily Leo didn't seem to notice reached the chariot and everyone started to search for a weapon that they thought might work for Jason. As he searched through a rack of pilums, Piper came up to him.

"I'm sorry about back there," she said.

"Oh don't worry about it." Jason replied, "I don't know what was up with her, Reyna's usually not like that." Piper raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. A minute later she jumped into the chariot and continued looking. Percy came up with a hunting knife, but it didn't fit Jason's hand. Frank found him a pilum, but it was too long and Jason suspected weighed more than him. After a few minutes Leo came up to him.

"Rough first day back?" he joked.

"I suppose you could say that." Jason said.

"Ya, two girls having a cat fight over you." Leo said, "Must be terrible." Jason smiled in spite of himself.

"Jason," Annabeth called, " You might want to come check this out." Jason and Leo walked over.

"You found a sword?" he asked excitedly.

"No but this is weird." Annabeth said. She handed him a gold coin. It was relatively unremarkable except on one side it had a picture of Zeus and a capital Z across his image, and on the other side a like image of Jupiter with a J. Jason noticed that the letters seemed to jut out a bit, like they could be pushed in. Excited, he tried to, but with no success. Disappointed, he tried the Zeus side with similar results, the only difference was that when he touched he Greek side, he got an electric shock and the coin seemed to shiver. Suddenly an odd idea took hold of Jason.

"Jason what are you doing?" Percy asked, but Jason too excited to answer. He felt a slight tug in his gut and a volt of electricity arced through his hand and into the tips of his fingers. The coin seemed to shiver again but again no success. Frustrated he almost threw the coin down before Frank gasped.

" Look at the J!" He exclaimed. Jason looked down and saw that it was glowing slightly from the electricity arcing through it.

"Press it." Leo said. Jason jammed his thumb into the button and this time they all gasped. The golden coin split open like an Oreo cookie and expanded into a three foot long, hand a half sword. The hilt seemed to graft to his hand and Jason had a feeling that if he gave the sword to any of the other six around him it would never be completely comfortable in their hands. Electricity jumped and crackled down the blade and seemed to magnify and recirculate every time it touched the hilt.

"Di immortales!" Annabeth said.

"And I thought my tool belt was cool." Leo said breathlessly. " How do you get it back into coin form?"

" I think like this." Jason said. Luckily he had seen the Jupiter half of the coin on the bottom of he hilt. He pressed on the J again and all the electricity seemed to anchor to the letter as the imperial gold weapon was sucked back into the coin as though it were a black hole. As soon as the blade closed up the electricity dissipated.

" What about the other side?" Piper asked. Jason tried to summon the Zeus side as he had done with the god's Roman aspect but the Z barley glowed, like a flashlight in need of new batteries.

" I'll figure out how to work it later." Jason said not very disappointed due to the elation he had from summoning his new weapon.

" Oh Gods it almost time for evening muster." Hazel exclaimed, we can't be late or Octavian will start ripping open teddy bears saying how we're late cause we are plotting to destroy the camp." Percy and Frank laughed but Annabeth, Leo, and Piper just looked puzzled. Jason laughed at their expressions. As they all walked toward the mess hall they found everyone had already assembled for evening muster. Percy cursed and ran to stand next to Reyna. Hazel and Frank stumbled toward the fifth cohort. Jason didn't know where to stand so he just stood there with Annabeth, Piper, and Leo and waited while the eyes of the legion bore into them. Octavian stood there looking far too happy. After the fifth cohort's role was taken, Reyna took a few step forward as though she was going to make an announcement.

" Romans, as Juno plans, the heroes making up the Prophecy of Seven will depart from Camp Jupiter soon, our augur and your duly chosen praetor, Percy, has declared that we may only succeed if both praetors depart. So I must leave, but Camp Jupiter must always have at least two strong praetors leading it, which is why..." Reyna faltered, " Which is why I come to my point. While I am gone... Octavian will take my place as praetor."


End file.
